El calor de una muerte
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Camus piensa sobre la diosa que tanto deseó proteger. Colección de drabbles y viñetas en donde el tema principal es la muerte que danza al son de una tragedia. Varios personajes.
1. Degel

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños: Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **El calor de una muerte.**

 **.**

Te recuerdo sentada en el interior de las construcciones ahítas de nieve, allá en Blue Graad. Bajo el cobijo del vestido más pulcro, tu presencia bastaba para entender lo que era la amabilidad. En aquella época nos regalábamos tantas palabras como copos de nieve paseándose sobre el viento; luchábamos en contra de la tristeza de nuestra tierra que se vestía de luto todos los años.

Te encontré, de nuevo, cubierta únicamente con tu piel, un cobijo inútil pues el alma ya no estaba ahí. Me pareció un insulto en contra de todo lo que representabas; como si todos tus misterios fuesen expuestos de la manera más vulgar. Pero ya no eras tú, el cuerpo tuyo sólo estaba destinado a ser un cáliz vacío a la espera de contener un néctar divino.

Incluso así, me gusta imaginarte a mi lado. Aunque me hubiera gustado más que no hubieras tenido que pasar por todo esto, que el frío no hubiera alcanzado tu corazón.

¿Sientes el rose de nuestros dedos? Es el único placer que pude darme, esperando que esto no te enfade. Pasar lo que resta de una eternidad efímera en este ataúd de hielo prendado a algunos de tus dedos es la única libertad que puedo tomarme.

Porque ahora pienso que el verdadero misterio está en tus manos, un tesoro y un don. Las recuerdo suaves y níveas recorriendo las hileras de letras sobre los libros en nuestras lecciones de literatura. Las recuerdo al ritmo de una oda a mitad de tus labios. Por tus manos fluía el palpitar de una vida, se dibujaban los riachuelos que llevaban las aguas que bajaban de tu corazón.

Recuerdo al maestro Krest y su mirada cansada. A pesar de que el peso de los años le encorvaba la espalda humildemente, cuando me hablaba de lo efímero de la existencia que poseen las cosas, tomaba mi mano cuando yo la posaba en su hombro. Aquel contacto me bastaba para entender que sus latidos que seguían un ritmo muy tranquilo, eran suficientes para crear una hermosa canción a pesar de que su longevidad ya no le parecía una tarea noble. ¿Sabes que es lo excelente de la música? Un músico acaricia su instrumento, pero el sonido que produce sólo muere dentro de nosotros cuando decidimos olvidarlo. Siento a mi maestro vivo porque recuerdo, una a una, las notas de su corazón.

Pienso ahora en nuestra infancia. Cuando éramos niños, Unity a menudo se mostraba más reservado de lo que su edad le exigía. Pero cuando creaba figuras en la nieve creyendo que nadie lo veía, sus manos eran cómplices de sus inocencias, que resurgían en la intimidad. Siempre he creído que estas alas destinadas a los humanos a menudo pueden ser más sinceras que nuestras palabras. Como las manos pueriles y extravagantes de Kardia que no dudaban en dejar manchas de existencia en todo lo que tocaban, o como imagino las pequeñas manos de Fluorite, moviéndose prudentes pero enternecidas para formar las letras y crear la existencia propia de los sueños en silencio.

Por eso ahora vuelvo a tus manos. El cosmos mío que siempre se expresó a través de este par de instrumentos, sólo desea sentir el rose de tu piel. Me protejo con el recuerdo de nuestra vida para combatir el frío que pretende batir el palpitar de nuestras venas. ¿Lo recuerdas, señorita Serafina? Cuando éramos niños y nos bastaba tomarnos de la mano junto con Unity para sentir calor a través de la sangre que se escondía debajo de la piel. Compartíamos el calor de nuestras vidas. Luego de toda una vida, ¿me harías el honor de compartir también el calor de nuestra muerte?

 **.**

* * *

 **Nda:** Quiero hacer una compilación de drabbles. Nunca lo he intentado y es algo que me llama la atención. El tema sería la muerte de cualquier caballero, tanto de Lost Canvas como del Clásico. ¿Les gustaría? Total que los drabbles sí que son más fáciles. Y si sí, ¿quisieran ver a algún personaje en específico aquí? quiero también probarme para ver que tan bien puedo ponerme en los zapatos de varios personajes, especialmente de esos a los cuales no estoy acostumbrada.

Por otro lado, se me están complicando algunas actualizaciones. Pero espero estén listas pronto.

¡Gracias por la lectura!


	2. Camus

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su respectivo dueño: Masami Kurumada. Fic sin fines de lucro.

Esta vez Camus, a pedido de mythlover09.

* * *

 **Nuestra diosa.**

 **.**

Hubiera repetido el nombre de ella como una plegaria interminable. No hubiera dejado de decirlo hasta que mis átomos terminen por separarse y me despida de una treta efímera con la muerte. Hubiera repetido el nombre de Athena hasta que mis labios sangraran, hasta que olvidara el sabor vomitivo que mis palabras me dejaron en el paladar al haber jurado lealtad al dios del Inframundo. De haber podido…

Es extraño; debo admitir que toda mi vida serví a Athena más como un hombre que camina a tientas entre tanta oscuridad. La luz de ella nunca cayó sobre mí, no aparecía ningún reflejo de esperanza ante mis ojos que buscaban una respuesta, pero me aferré a los ideales de ser un Caballero porque sabía que esa era la vida que se me había destinado; porque terminaría muriendo en protección de una diosa que nunca conocería.

Quizá por eso decidí morir por unos ideales que poco tenían que ver con salvaguardarla. Porque no sabía qué esperar de aquella joven con una flecha inútilmente enterrada en el pecho, aquella de la que sólo oí como una mocosa que pretendía ser la diosa que esperé toda la vida. Tuve que confirmar quien era ella en realidad bajo el precio de la vida de mis discípulos pues mi terquedad me orilló a ello. Tuve que aceptarla por la fuerza de voluntad que nunca admití que ella me brindó cuando perdí a Isaak, mientras me repetía constantemente que somos dueños irrevocables de nuestras decisiones sólo para no rendirme ante unas lágrimas que nunca debieron existir, no sólo porque no me podía permitir ser débil ante la muerte del primer candidato para el Cisne, sino porque entre mis reflexiones siempre estaba aquella afligida incertidumbre sobre un _"si yo hubiera tenido más cuidado…"_ guardando en esas palabras un remordimiento que no hacía otra cosa más que dejar al descubierto el cariño que no pude evitar que creciera dentro de mí para con esos dos niños que habían llegado inermes ante el cuidado y guía de mis manos para sobrevivir y crecer en contra de la hostilidad de un mundo más frío que los hielos eternos de Siberia.

Pero esa debilidad mía que tanto repudié surgió a mitad de mis batallas más importantes. Cuando me dispuse a darle a Hyoga una muerte libre de dolor con una condición de eternidad en belleza y juventud, al ver su rostro bajo las capas del Ataud de Hielo no pude evitar el imaginar ahí a Isaak. Y me lo imaginé todavía en las profundidades de un mar sin piedad; vagando sus restos junto con los mismos infortunios que lo habían arrastrado a una muerte segura, sin una cripta ni un epitafio que hablara de su entereza en vida. Al hundir el bote donde estaba aquella mujer que Hyoga tanto adoraba no pude evitar pensar que en cierta forma lo estaba haciendo pagar por haberle arrebatado a Isaak la oportunidad de un futuro. Pero en realidad me estaba obligando a mí mismo a no perderlo bajo unas manos y designios fuera de mi alcance, porque a duras penas y podía respirar bajo el yugo que me había dejado la manera tan deliberada en la que había perdido a Isaak. Deseaba evitar por todos los medios que lo que había pasado una vez no tuviera una oportunidad para repetirse y si era necesario aplastar unos sentimientos ajenos a mí, lo haría.

Mis lágrimas llegaron demasiado tarde, cuando me di cuenta de mis pensamientos. Jamás había dudado tanto. Pero cuando Hyoga se liberó del entierro que le di, desde aquel momento supe que yo sería el que moriría: en un principio pensé que era el mensaje que Athena me daba por haber dudado tanto de ella, por el no tenerla presente en todos los aspectos de mi vida como Caballero suyo. Pero no fue así, ella aceptó mis disculpas al entregarle a un discípulo que le serviría mucho más de lo que yo hubiera logrado hacer.

La vida y la muerte me jugaron, ambas, la más absurda ironía: toda mi vida pregoné la ceguera con la que servía a este Santuario sagrado, únicamente para que la muerte me rechazara de entre sus brazos y me escupiera de regreso a una realidad de doce horas en donde me sellarían los ojos sólo para no ver de nuevo a esa diosa que tanto me esmeré en conocer. Pero sentí su cosmos, oí su voz y sus palabras perforaron mí ya tumefacto corazón. A Milo sólo le bastaron tres pasos para llegar a mí y cernir sus manos sobre mi cuello como un castigo que ambos sabíamos que yo merecía; como si me exprimiera las lágrimas, me quitara las palabras y me robara el aire para que sintiera la asfixia con la que Athena vivió por nuestras tristezas durante nuestra ausencia a partir de su llegada al Santuario.

Cayó frente a mí, de rodillas. Sus manos olvidaron su fuerza, sentí el aire frío de la noche entrando a un cuerpo que ya poco me interesaba. Milo estaba arrodillado como si suplicara otra oportunidad. Su respeto hacía Athena era tal que no podía creerlo… Lo envidié; porque él pudo conocerla, pudo llegar a hablarle, a arrodillarse ante ella solemnemente y jurarle lealtad. Y yo, una vez que había encontrado lo que tanto busqué no pude ni llamarla por su nombre. Si hubiera podido verla, todas mis ambiciones se hubieran concretado.

Oh, Athena, Athena… por favor, perdóname.

A Hyoga no le han faltado los pasos. No como me faltaron a mí cuando perdí a Isaak. No, él ha llegado a tiempo, los segundos justos para despedirme. Para que ahora, por fin pueda elevar mi más ardiente deseo, encomendar a Athena a su cuidado.

ㅡNo olvides la razón por la que levantas ese puño… ㅡdigo a Hyoga, quien la cuidará con un ahínco que yo no pude demostrar.

ㅡAthena ㅡsusurra Shura.

ㅡNuestra diosa.

.

* * *

 **NdA:** Próximos personajes: Máscara de Muerte, Shura y Sigfried a pedido de Violet Dragonfly. Ilias y Kardia a pedido de Dietline (con presencia de Arkhes y Calvera, aunque no soy muy buena manejando el romance, pero pues a ver qué sale).

Por otro lado, sólo me queda decir que hay quienes pintan a Camus extremadamente frío. A mí la verdad no me parece de ese estilo, de los pocos fics que he leído donde lo relacionan con Isaak, todos dicen que ni le lloró. Pero si lloró por encerrar a Hyoga en un cofre de hielo, dudo que no lo hubiera hecho por Isaak. Aunque me apoyo en esta ocasión en la moción de que cuando Isaak muere él se mantiene inamovible y sólo cuando encierra a Hyoga, llora por ambos. Otra cosa, quizá sólo sea percepción mía (?) pero Camus me parecía que sonreía más en el manga xD.

Camus nunca vio a Saori. Al menos, no directamente. Así que igual decidí utilizar ese recurso en esta ocasión, ya lo había usado antes en otro fic. También en la escena de la muerte de Athena, se ve a Milo ahogando a Camus, bueno, eso todos lo sabemos, pero justo después se ve como Milo esta de rodillas delante de Camus, todavía con las manos en su cuerpo, creo que por el abdomen, dando entender que se había dejado vencer por la pena, para dejar de ahorcarlo y dejarse caer al suelo y eso sí que me tocó el corazón. Lo menciono porque esa parte ya no es tan notable... a lo mejor ustedes si la habían notado, yo soy muy despistada y no me di cuenta hasta la doceava vez que vi esa escena (aunque hay muchas cosas en esa escena que no se perciben a simple vista, por ejemplo, vemos a Ikki arrojando las cenizas de Shaka en la sala gemela, mientras que uno pensaba que era simple tierra xD) Aunque canónicamente hablando la amistad de Camus y Milo no está tan reforzada, me agrada lo que hizo de ellos el anime, su amistad se me hace muy noble.


End file.
